


You Hold My Attention (Without Even Trying)

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: In which, Derek is a shy nerd who really,reallywants to ask jock!Stiles to prom





	

**Author's Note:**

> *throws some nerd!Derek at you all* ENJOY
> 
> (Also, my eternal thanks to both [Emma](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com) and [Mila](http://halesheart.tumblr.com) for telling me my writing isn’t horseshit and I should continue)

“Oh my god, _again_?”

Scott frowns. “This is seriously getting out of hand.”

“Ugh, I know,” Stiles says as he bends down to pick up the flowers – tulips today – that dropped out of his locker when he opened it. “I mean, it was cute at first, but after the fifth time you get wet flowers smacked into your face, it kind of gets old.”

Speaking of wet flowers, they’re soaking through his shirt where he was cradling them under his arm. He holds them out in front of him, scrunching his face when they drip onto his sneakers. He’s not exaggerating when he says he’s kind of tired of them. Don’t get him wrong, he still appreciates the fact that someone takes the time out of their day to buy him flowers, but it’s just a bit – well – _too much_.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Scott says, glaring at them. Stiles hopes it’s out of friend-solidarity and not out of jealousy – Scott has always been a bit envious of the attention Stiles received when they joined the Lacrosse team. “Do you think it’s from one of your _many_ admirers who want to ask you to prom?”

Stiles shrugs. “Probably. I’d rather they just ask me though. I don’t have enough vases for this.”

His dad certainly doesn’t mind the array of flowers in their living room. He said it brightened up their house a bit, and Stiles has to agree. But enough is _enough_.

“Whatever, man,” Scott grumbles, pushing ahead of him. Stiles sighs and tries to run after him – sometimes Scott just needs to be reassured that yes, Stiles still loves him – when he bumps into someone, dropping the flowers.

“Shit,” he mumbles, “I’m so sorry, man, _shit._ ”

Jesus, these flowers are going to be the death of him. Dropping them on himself is one thing, dropping them on others is another. He bends down to pick them up, wincing when he sees how soaked the dude’s Converse are. There’s no way that can be comfortable. He picks them up quickly and keeps apologizing, stomach swirling with guilt, when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“It’s, uh–” the dude says. “It’s fine.”

Stiles looks up at him, squinting his eyes against the bright glare of the LEDs when he sees – he sees _Derek_. Stiles doesn’t know what exactly it is with Derek, but sometimes, when he sees Derek smile or blush when he solves a problem correctly, Stiles’ heart just kind of… _does things_.

“Oh,” he breathes, pulling himself together, because Derek’s staring at him and pulling at the sleeves of his sweater and _shit_ , there goes his heart again. “Hey Derek!”

Derek smiles softly, his cheeks a bit pink. Stiles just wants to kind of… hug him. “Hi.”

“We have Chemistry together right?” Stiles asks, waiting for Derek’s timid nod before he continues. “Scott’s sulking, so want to sit next to me?”

“Me?” Derek asks, pointing to himself, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Uh, sure.”

“Cool!” Stiles says, resisting the urge to take hold of Derek’s hand pull him with him. “Sorry about your sneakers, by the way. Someone’s been sending me these flowers and even though I’m flattered, they’re kind of inconvenient.”

“Oh,” Derek says, his fingers twisted in the hem of his sweater. “It’s fine. I thought you liked flowers?”

Stiles smiles, holding them up. “I do! These were my mom’s favorites and I love them. They’re just, well, like I said, _inconvenient_. I’d rather have chocolate or something like that.”

Derek nods, his eyes on the ground as he takes a seat next to Stiles. He doesn’t look at Stiles, even after he’s grabbed his books, instead doodling in his notebook. Stiles really, _really_ wants to know what he’s drawing. His hands itch.

“What are you–” he starts, but then Harris walks into the room, glaring at him. All these years, and he still hasn’t figured out what that dude’s problem is.

Chemistry is boring, as per usual, but if Stiles pretends his heart doesn’t beat faster because Derek keeps _looking_ at him, then well, that’s his business.

-

Stiles has learned that hesitance is his greatest friend when it comes to opening his locker. He’s not about to let another bouquet flop in his face – even though he _did_ bring a spare t-shirt this time.

Instead, a box of _something_ falls on his toes. He winces, even though it didn’t really hurt, because the contents are extremely light, apparently. He bends down to pick it up, heart beating faster when he reads the word _chocolates_ on the side. He eagerly tears the wrapping and pops one into his mouth.

God, they taste like _heaven_. Apparently his secret admirer wizened up and decided to send him something better than wet flowers. He smiles, licking the residue of melted chocolate off his fingers.

He puts the box in his bag, determined to save some for later. Maybe he’ll even give one to his dad, if he’s feeling particularly generous.

“You okay, dude?” Scott asks when he sits down during English. Stiles frowns, leaning back in his chair.

“Uh, I’m fine?

“It’s just – you look happy instead of annoyed,” Scott says, motioning to his face.

“Oh!” Stiles says, sending him a smile and showing Scott the purple box in his backpack. “I got chocolates today. No more wet flowers.”

“Good for you,” Scott says, smile a bit forced. Whatever, Stiles thinks as he turns away from Scott. It’s time Scott learns how to deal with stuff and stops being so jealous. Don’t get him wrong, Stiles still loves him, but sometimes… well…

He sighs, looking to his other side, where Derek is sitting. It seems that Stiles’ invitation stuck. He smiles, turning to fully face Derek, when he notices that he’s _blushing_. His cheeks and ears burn a bright red, and Stiles clenches his fist to stop the urge to touch them.

He’s about to ask Derek what’s wrong when Ms. Jones walks in. Stiles softly kicks at Derek’s shin instead and sends him a concerned look, and in turn Derek smiles nervously at him, pushing his glasses up his nose and covering his face with his hands. Jesus, Stiles doesn’t know what Derek is reacting to this badly, it’s not like –

Wait ‘ _They’re just, well, like I said, inconvenient. I’d rather have chocolate or something like that_ ,’ Stiles had said, yesterday. To Derek. _Derek_ , the cute nerd who makes Stiles heart beat faster and his palms sweat.

Was it – could it really be _Derek_ who sent him all those things?

His hands shake as they write, ‘ _Were the flowers and chocolates from you?’_ on a piece of paper, and he pushes it across the table so Derek can grab it.

Derek flushes a bright red, cheeks practically glowing. Stiles is torn between ‘ _Shit he’s so cute and I’m so gay_ ’ and ‘ _Shit, what if Derek wasn’t the one who gave me flowers and chocolate and he’s about to call me out on it_ ’. Derek doesn’t look at him, instead scribbles something on the back of the note. It seems to take _ages_ , and by the time he slides it back over, Stiles is about ready to jump out the window.

It’s – it’s a drawing of him and Derek holding hands, and underneath it in big, loopy handwriting, _go to prom with me?_ Stiles looks at it. Then looks at it again. Then looks at it a third time and _oh_. Derek wants to go to prom with him. _Derek_ wants to go to _prom with him_.

He looks up to see Derek still blushing furiously, his knuckles white as he clutches his pen, his gaze trained on the teacher. Stiles feels like he’s going to die. _Yes_ , he writes, drawing a heart underneath it.

When Derek sees it, his smile is brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I’ve really been struggling with writer’s block lately, so any comments would be much appreciated ^^
> 
> [I have a Tumblr! Watch me cry over Sterek, Merthur, and Tyler Hoechlin!](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
